Sleepless
by PunkrockGirl-Mo
Summary: Our new WWE Champ can't sleep, but he's not the only one... OS!


Okay, before you Guys start reading this. My English is not the best and I'm pretty sure there are some (loads^^) errors in there. I actually don't care about them. So, if you find some, keep them. ;) But please tell me if you liked it!(or not)

Pairing: The Miz(Mike) X Sheamus(Stephen) X OC

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own Mike or Stephen(but I wish I would), only my OC

* * *

Mike was laying in his Hotel bed, turning around for hours now, but unable to find any sleep. There was no use in staying in Bed. Sighing, he stood and left his room. Just like he was, only wearing his boxers. It was in the middle of the night and there was only a small chance of meeting any of the other guests. Slowly, he padded over to the elevators, pushed the button and waited-

It didn't took long, till he heard the unmistakable *pling* and Mike entered the small cabin. While he put the Keycard into the pocket of his boxers, he almost automatically pushed the button to get to the first cellar floor, where he knew was a pool table, a game of darts and some other stuff like that. Maybe it could help distract him and finally he could get some sleep after all. Finally the elevator arrived at the right floor and Mike exited said elevator. He took a quick look around, then walked over to the large white door and entered the room. Of course the light was on, but no one to be seen besides the Ohio-native. Why should be anyone be here anyway? It was almost half past 4am after all.

Kinda desireless he walked over to the pool table. What the hell was he doing here? This couldn't be happening. The next day would be exhausting and here he was, suffering from insomnia! Lost in his thoughts, he didn't heard the door open and that someone else was entering. "Oh, looks like I'm not the only one, who can't find any sleep here.", a voice asked him from behind and as he turned around he saw it was Mo. She looked as tiered as he felt himself. "No, not really.", was his answer.

Mo smiled and walked over to one of the beverage dispenser. She hit against it and one of the Coke bottles fell out of the dispenser. She grinned happily, took the Bottle up and opened it, just to take a huge gulp out of it. "Want some too?", she asked and held the bottle out to Mike. He thought for a second, but then he nodded and took the bottle out of her hand. "God, this is so stupid! How any of us are ghosting around here?" Mo just shrugged, "Dunno, I haven't seen anybody on my way down here. I bet not even the guy at the desk knows we're down here!" Mike nodded, "Yeah, most likely." He turned back to the pool table, just to look back at Mo. "Wanna play pool?"

Mike arranged the balls on the table, as Mo got herself a queue. As soon as Mike was finished with the balls, the Diva took her fist shot and sunk the red and blue ball. Mike whistled appreciative. "Secret training, Mo?" She turned around to face him and batted her eyelashes „Who knows?", was all she said and took a step back to give Mike room for his turn. He lined up and tried to nail a ball himself. And he failed big time. "Damnit!", he grumbled, as he looked at Mo. „Seems like you're not as good as you thought, huh?", Mo teased him.

„Just wait and see! That was just a warm up.", Mike shot back, laughing slightly. Mo once again, sunk down a ball. "Hey… that wasn't fair!", Mike whined, bent over the table again, to make his shot. Suddenly he felt the Diva next to him, who was taking his hand in hers to direct his hand. "What are you doing?" "Assistance.", Mo answered slowly and turned her head towards Mike, so they looked right in each others eyes. Faster than a lightning, so Mike couldn't really compute what was happening, Mo had played his stroke and nailed one ball for him. "You see, this is how it works.", she told him and was about get back up again, Mike kept holding her right where she was. He threw his queue careless onto the table and kept his blue eyes on Mo. Frozen to the spot, both stood there, bent over at the pool table, just looking in each others eyes.

Mike slowly got closer towards his co-worker. Just seconds before he could touch her lips, he stopped, as if he asked her for permission. Since she wasn't moving, he finally took the last step and pressed his lips softly on hers. His tongue caressed her lips, begging for entrance, which he got seconds later. Mo sighed into the kiss and bought her hands up to his neck, just to pull Mike even closer to her.

The kiss became more heated the longer it lasted and suddenly, Mike's hand found its way underneath Mo's sleep-shirt. The simple touch of his hand caused Mo Goosebumps as she felt Mike's hand caressing her skin on her stomach, before it went up to some higher regions of her body. Their mouths only parted for seconds as the need for air left them no choice. Their kissing became more passionately and their need for each other overtook their minds, even though nothing really happened yet besides the kissing.

Whether Mike or Mo recognized that the door to this room opened and a fellow co-worker entered the room. And this person couldn't believe his eyes. He shook his head and came closer to the kissing couple. Mike and Mo didn't notice the third person in the room, they were too busy making out on the pool table.

The third person watched them really interested for a while, carefully not to be caught up yet. Mo was spread out on her back on the pool table now. Mike stood in between her legs and took her shirt off to work her breasts with his hands and his tongue. Both had their eyes closed and Mo gasped out in pleasure again and again, which didn't stayed unnoticed by the third.

Fascinated by the situation right in front of his eyes, the third person scooped closer towards the two. It was way to interesting or rather exciting to stay out of action any longer. Slowly he reached out and laid his hand on Mikes back.

Surprised Mike let go of Mo and looked up. "Stephen?"

„Shhht.", was all Stephen said, then he smiled softly and began to kiss Mike. The WWE Champ didn't know what was happening. He was dreaming. He moaned, as he realized Mo sat up and started to take off his clothes. Watching those two men making out right in front of her and knowing she could have both tonight, totally turned her on. Stephen ended the kiss and smirked at Mike. "You should take care of Mo again, she seems a bit lonely over there.", Stephen whispered into Mikes ear and gave a quick bite into it.

The brunette woman didn't need to be asked twice and pulled Mike back into a deep kiss. Completely surprised the turn of the event and the very presence of Stephen, Mike decided to go wherever this game would lead him. He had no choice after all, because he couldn't deny that he was extremely excited. His cock was actually making it's presence known. Meanwhile Stephen was pressing his body against Mikes and it was obvious that he was enjoying it too.

He was rubbing his semi-erect cock against Mike's ass. The boxers both men were still wearing were only making Stephen even harder and soon he was panting right into Mike's ear. Mo and Mike now fighting a hot battle with their tongues, but were interrupted as Stephen started kissing mikes neck and slowly took Mikes shirt off. After taking his own shirt off too, Stephen pulled Mike even closer towards his hot body. It was easy to see how excited Mike was. Mo on the on side of him, who was still kissing him and who's hands, worked his muscled chest and stomach and on the other hand Stephen, who did everything in his power to drive Mike crazy with need.

Mike didn't recognized the hand that was making its way into his boxers, but as it grabbed his hard length, Mike let out a loud moan. His two co-worker exchanged a small glance and then went back to pleasure their Champion. "Stephen… stop it…" Mike gasped out, but the tall man behind him, had other plans. The noises Mike was making were music to his ears. His hand continued to work Mike's dick even faster. Mike was so worked up, he thought he was seeing stars. "If you… won't stop… I'll come…", Mike moans became even louder with every passing second. "Shut up…." Mo whispered and claimed Mike's lips again. He was moaning into her mouth now. „Well, come…", the man with this amazing hand growled into his ear.

It was too much for Mike. He came, his scream muffled by Mo's lips on his. His knees turned weak and if it wasn't for Stephen he'd slumped to the ground. The Irishman was smirking at Mo and scooped Mike aside to get closer to the Diva. While Mike recovered from his orgasm, Stephen started to make out with Mo. His hands found their way up to her breasts to rub and pinch her already stiff nipples.

Insatiable, Mo pressed herself against Stephen's hard body and opened her eyes to look up at him. He just smiled and started kissing down Mo's throat until he reached her breasts. He quickly looked up at her again before taking one hard nub into his mouth and sucking on it. His hands wandered down to her hips to her panties, only let it snap back against her skin without going further.

But Mo wanted Stephen right there, where Mike was now. On the egde of lust. She smirked at him with an almost evil smile and pushed her hand into his boxers, just like he did with Mike moments ago. Stephen didn't wanted to make it that easy for her and grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looked up at him through lust clouded eyes.

„Wait.", Stephen gasped and looked at her for a second. Like she was in trance she let him take her hand back out of his boxers and take a step back. Mo had to swallow hard as she watched Stephen taking off his boxers. His shaft was more than ready and begged for attention, which Mo was more than willing to provide. Before she was able to pull Stephen back to her again, she saw Mike appear next to Stephen. Purposefully Mike grabbed Stephen's erection and gave it a few pumps. What happened next, Mo only saw though a thick could of lust in her mind. Mike, who also got rid of his boxers now, got on his knees in front of Stephen and slowly took his cock into his mouth.

The red-haired man groaned loudly and let his head fell back. What Mike was doing to him, was just too good to be true. Mike teased the head with his tongue. Sucking lightly. Stephen's lustful gasps became even louder. The Diva was paying attention now to his own nipples, teasing and rubbing one with her hand, while sucking on the other one. It wouldn't take long and Stephen would reach his climax sooner as he planned it.

Mike continued to suck his dick and actually enjoyed to have a man like Stephen at his command. Stephen's hand found their way down into Mike's spiky hair and tried to control Mike's movements. Mike wasn't having any of this and just worked Stephen's cock with his tongue. His own re-hardening length was begging for attention again too, but he couldn't think about himself now. Suddenly Mike felt Stephen tense up and with a deep, satisfied growl, the man above him emptied himself into Mike's skilful mouth. Mike swallowed everything he could and got back up on his feet, kissing Stephen deeply, letting him taste himself on Mike's mouth.

Stephen was too wound up in his orgasm, so Mike shoved him over to the end of the table and freed himself from his grasp. Mike gave him his trademark-grin and then turned his attention back to the Diva who was still on the table. Mo was looking at him with a thin flim of sweat on her face, because what just happened had also a huge affect on her too. Mo was more than just excited. Mike reclaimed his spot between her legs from earlier and reached for her lips. She was more than happy to kiss him back, so she laid her hand on his neck to pull him even closer. Slowly, Mike caressed her entire heated body. He touched every spot he could reach with his fingertips. At some point he let go of her lips, just to continue his assault on her throat and Mo let her head fall back to give him better access. She purred under his attention, the feeling he was giving her was just to wonderful. Mo didn't know what was happening, as two strong arms grabbed her from behind to lift her onto the table. Mike grinned, now he had way better access to her wet heat between her legs. His hand travelled very slowly over her thigh, sparing her womanhood up to her breasts, which he worked extensively with his fingers and mouth. His tongue travelled down again and as it liked around her navel, Mo let out a tiny scream, bucking her hips against Mikes, which made him moan desperately. Stephen almost recovered now and climbed onto the pool table himself. He came up towards Mo and invited her into a got kiss. Without hesitating, she granted Stephen's tongue entrance into her mouth. The WWE Champ continued his way down Mo's quivering body and was now at one level as her wet heat. As Mike sank his tongue into her, Mo screamed into Stephen's mouth. She felt like she was on fire, she enjoyed too much what her two co-workers were doing to her. Her moans got louder with every passing moment, until Mike suddenly pulled out of Mo. She broke the kiss with Stephen and gave Mike a disappointed look. The man in front of her just smirked and entered her with his finger. Mo wasn't expecting that and screamed her lust and surprise out loud.

While Mike was teasing Mo with his finger, he looked over to Stephen. He just needed a quick glance to tell Stephen what he was up to und Stephen nodded in agreement. Again, Stephen claimed Mo's lips into a passionate kiss, while Mike was driving her insane with his fingers and mouth. Mo felt her orgasm coming up and in right that moment she was about to come, Mike again pulled back from her. "Hmpf!", Mo tried to protest, but gasped as Stephen laid back on the table and pulled Mo on top of him. Both were panting now as Stephen entered her with his huge rock-hard cock and she started to ride him.

Mike also climbed on the table and sat down right behind Mo on Stephen's legs. He softly reached for her chin to turn her face towards him, kissing her. Mike's hand caressed Mo's back, wandered even more down, until he reached her ass. Softly he slid his hand between her two round globes, just to enter her with it slowly. Mo growled, because of her excitement but also because it hurt. Still she couldn't deny that it also felt pretty good. For a short moment she let go of Mike's lips and looked at him. He knew what she wanted to tell him. "I'll be careful. I promise.", he whispered into her ear. With that, the Diva went to continue the kiss with Mike.

While they were kissing, Mike prepared Mo as quick as possible and positioned his dick at her puckered hole. He penetrated her slowly and carefully not to hurt her much. Mo tensed up a bit, but soon relaxed and all she was feeling was Need and Lust. She didn't knew where to turn first, so she bend down to Stephen, to kiss him again. Stephen was moaning loudly. He had a perfect view on what Mike was doing with Mo and as those two were kissing again, Mike started to move inside Mo. Soon, she was meeting his trusts and with that she also created friction on Stephen's cock. All three of them were screaming and moaning now, their noises echoing on the walls around them. If they'd been able to form sane thoughts, they'd think the whole hotel was hearing them. All three of them were pretty close now

A rhythm was found soon, which got faster and more desperate with every passing movement. They were sweating now and every time Mike was pounding into Mo, you could hear the slap of skin on skin.

Mike, who was holding Mo's hips, lifted his hands up to her breasts, kneading them. Mo continued to ride towards her orgasm again. She leaned back against Mike's broad chest, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'll… be coming… soon…", she managed to get out in between her ragged breath. Stephen's hand travelled, unnoticed by Mo, in between her legs and started to rub her clit. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked right in Stephen's blue ones.

Mo's body was trembling now. "Please…!", she was begging now, still looking deep in Stephen's eyes, unable to look away from them. Mike already recognized how close Mo was now and even he was painfully close himself, he wanted Mo to explode first. He searched for Stephen's eyes, who's hand was still busy rubbing her clit, bringing her closer to the edge. The man underneath them nodded at Mike and again pulled Mo down to him, into an breathtaking kiss. As soon as their tongues touched, Mike pounded one more time hard into her and pushed her over. Mo pushed her head back and even Stephen felt like Mo was on fire. Her climax was pretty intense. "Ahhhhhhh!", she screamed and her fingernails left some red marks on Stephen's pale chest, which turned him on even more.

Mo broke down on top of Stephen. As hard as it was for Mike and Stephen, both managed to hold still, to give Mo then chance to regain her breath. If it was even possible after that orgasm. Mike planted soft kisses on Mo's back, who opened her eyes again. "Can I…?", he asked her quietly and Mo only nodded. She wasn't even able to talk right now. She was still feeling the aftershocks of her climax and both Mike and Stephen knew it. Mike couldn't hold back anymore and started trusting into Mo again. His rhythm got faster with every pound of his hips. Mo actually recovered now and took over Mike's rhythm.

To let Mo regain her breath some more, Stephen met her down-trusts. Both men knew they wouldn't last for very much longer and screamed for release. With every trust Mike and Stephen moaned and groaned and soon Mo was moving on her own again. Stephen's hands were now on her breasts, pinching her hard nubs, while Mike's hand went down in between her legs. A high-pitched scream left her bruised lips as a soft hand touched her clit. Mike smirked knowingly. Mo was hot again and it wouldn't take much longer they would…! The WWE Champ almost fainted. The simply thought, that Stephen, Mo and he would reach their high simultaneously was so unbelievable, he wished for it, more than anything else.

Unbeknownst to himself, his trusts became even faster and deeper, which the other two gratefully welcomed. Mo even begged him to increase his speed even more. Their movements got even faster, the more closer they got their orgasms. Teasingly both hands of Mike and Stephen were caressing Mo's body now. Both felt her tensing up while trusting deeper into both holes. Mo screamed and came in right this moment as Mike and Stephen too found their release loudly and emptied their self's deep inside Mo. Exhausted, Mo fell onto Stephens chest. Mike trust one last time into Mo, before pulling out carefully and laying down next to Stephen. Tired but happy, Mo turned her face towards Mike and smiled lazily at him. Stephen turned on his side, with Mo still in his arms before pulling back too, which made Mo sigh quietly. "That was… unbelievable…", Stephen whispered, after regaining his breath a bit and looked over to his co-workers.

Mike and Mo simply nodded, because they were still to wind up with what just had happened. They kept laying on that very table for a while and enjoyed the closeness of each other. "Gosh, now I'll definitely be able to sleep.", Mike murmured, which made Mo and Stephen chuckle. "We should repeat that, when we're not able to sleep again.", Mo suggested and winked at her co-workers. Half-heartedly the three got up from the table, dressed up and left the room. Still sure that no one had heard them.


End file.
